Start from The Blanket
by ichamusume
Summary: Cagalli menemukan dirinya tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya dengan sehelai selimut yang menghangatkannya padahal ia sama sekali tak ingat tentang hal itu. Siapa yang menyelimutinya? oh so classic but a little fluffy, like it? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I'm not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Langit tampak begitu cerah dengan matahari yang sudah mulai tampak dan memancarkan sinarnya, warna biru muda langit dengan awan-awan putih yang dengan perlahan tersapu oleh angin sebagai bukti betapa indahnya pagi hari ini. Sementara matahari telah perlahan naik di sudut ruangan yang begitu luas dengan berkertas dinding krem yang hangat dan sentuhan emas di tengah-tengahnya, seorang perempuan berambut kuning cerah tengah tertidur di sebuah sofa putih kecil dengan sehelai selimut melindungi gadis tersebut dari dinginnya udara musim gugur yang telah sampai akhirnya.

Kicauan burung-burung yang terdengar merdu dengan terpaksa telah membangunkan tidur sang putri tersebut, dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan orb hazel-nya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya. "Jam berapa ini?" gumam Cagalli—gadis tersebut—dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar parau, manik hazel bersihnya mencari-cari jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ah, sial! Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku?" gerutu putri Orb tersebut, "tunggu bagaimana aku bisa tidur di sini?" tanya Cagalli yang terus bicara pada dirinya sendiri, ya benar seingatnya tadi malam ia tertidur di depan meja kerjanya dan ia tak ingat jika ia jalan saat tidur, lagipula dari mana datangnya selimut ini? Cagalli mencoba memutar otaknya dan mengingat-ingat kembali namun ia sama sekali tak ingat dengan pindahnya dirinya ke sofa ini serta selimut coklat hangat yang telah menutupi sebagian badannya ini.

Tak mendapat petunjuk, Cagalli memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya dan segera beranjak dari ruang kerjanya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Putri Orb ini sebentar lagi harus menghadiri rapat penting yang sudah menjadi kesehariannya sebagai pemimpin negara tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru Navy tengah berdiri bersandar pada meja kerja oak besar dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dadanya, Cagalli melebarkan hazelnya melihat kehadiran pemuda itu yang sudah lengkap berseragam admiral Orbnya. Nampaknya Zamrud sang pemuda pun menyadari kehadiran sang putri, ia pun menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Cagalli, kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya membuat gadis yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya itu tak dapat menahan merah rona pipinya.

"Athrun?" Dengan setengah berlari putri tomboy itu mendekati Athrun yang masih tersenyum padanya dengan sorot hangat pada emeraldnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Cagalli pada pemuda yang masih memiliki hatinya itu secara diam-diam.

Penyandang nama Zala itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebelum menyapa Cagalli dengan seringai tipisnya, "Pagi Cagalli-hime," Cagalli hanya bisa kembali tersipu dan merona dengan sapaan Athrun barusan.

"Urusai! Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu dan jawablah pertanyaanku Athrun!" geram Cagalli yang sudah panas karena malu.

Tanpa dapat ditahan Athrun meledakkan tawanya melihat reaksi sang putri Orb tersebut, benar-benar Cagalli sekali, Cagalli yang selalu dicintainya itu. "Bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Athrun yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Cagalli, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu bagaimana pun kau itu tetap seorang wanita, Cagalli." Seringai Athrun terbentuk di wajahnya yang membuat pemuda itu semakin rupawan dilihat dari sudut manapun.

Cagalli awalnya hanya bisa merona, namun kemudian pikirannya yang terlambat menangkap perkataan Athrun itu menyadari ketertinggalannya. "Apa kau yang menyelimutiku?" tanya Cagalli penasaran yang dibalas dengan dengusan dari Athrun, saat itu pula Cagalli menyesali pertanyaannya. 'Bodoh' kutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau tampaknya kehilangan berat badan juga karena terlalu banyak kerja." Tambah Athrun yang seketika membuat Cagalli untuk kesekian kalinya memerah, wajahnya terasa panas saat ini. "Aku duluan ke ruang rapat, Cagalli." Ucap Athrun yang mengabaikan Cagalli yang telah salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Seraya berjalan melewati gadis tersebut, Athrun menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Cagalli sambil tersenyum hangat yang kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja pemimpin Orb tersebut, Athrun mendekati sofa tempat Cagalli sebelumnya tertidur dan mengambil selimut yang semalam dibawanya kemari.

Klap.

Setelah Athrun benar-benar pergi dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, tanpa aba-aba Cagalli langsung jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing pipinya yang terlanjur panas dan memerah.

**I love this pairing so much! Udah lama banget pengen buat tentang mereka dan akhirnya kesampaian juga. Semoga kalian suka.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget for leave your review please ;)**

**See you another time!**


End file.
